


Reunion

by CommanderAuri



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAuri/pseuds/CommanderAuri
Summary: Little drabble fluff piece for a crossover Rp between me and my partner between our two characters.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get back into writing!

What got to her the most was the quiet. 

Those first few days felt the longest she'd ever had to deal with. Her planet's solar days seemed to stretch out and lengthen, lasting much longer than usual. When they had first started sleeping together, sharing the same bed, she would inevitably overheat but now... she would give up anything to feel him at her back. His rough but gentle hands tracing over her markings, the scars, the curve of her spine. 

They fit together almost perfectly, like puzzle pieces, and now her other half was gone. Locked away, it seemed, on the other side of the portal. 

She was never truly alone. There were guardsmen who walked the grounds of her father's estate. Her father who did his best to coax her out of her shell. Her childhood friends who stopped by amongst her many aunts and uncles and cousins though one seemed to be too much of a stranger now. He finally realized her heart beat for another and left well before he'd say something they'd both regret. 

When that portal finally ripped open. When the techs detected the exact same anomaly that flared up when she was pushed through to the other side, her heart all but stopped. Alarms were blaring on the other side of the compound. Honor guards racing down through the hallways to assist the startled senators, who were than capable of handling themselves, her among them. Blue markings flashing brightly on her cheeks as her hair trailed in her wake. 

There he was, laying amidst near speechless men and women in pressed royal blue uniforms. Chairs had been toppled over in their wake and the table that which he fell upon had cracked in half. Guards lined the perimeter of the room, staves aimed directly at him. Freelancer that he was, there'd be no getting out of this one easily. His arms were up, palms out, and he spoke a few words in her language in attempt to soothe the folks around him. She knew when he saw her. 

His whole body froze, the question he was in the middle of asking broken off. 

For such a small woman, she shoved aside senator and soldier alike to get to him. She'd walk through fire of only to get a snatched moment with him. And now... now he was here. Here to stay. Logistics would need to get ironed out, citizenship approved, but that would come in due time. And having your father on the board of government didn't hurt either. 

They lay together in her bed that night.

Their bed. 

Armor both physically and figuratively set aside, arms wrapped around each other so tight they were bound to fuse into one. 

She couldn't stop crying for a good bit of it and he just held her like he always had. All those near sleepless nights she lay there wondering, worried sick he might've been killed and she would have no news of it. Sure she did her best to busy but there was only so much to do. 

But now he was here. Safe. Body fitting smoothly with hers.

Some part of her had to touch him. It couldn't be a dream and if it was...

Such thoughts were banished away as he kissed her. They were as much on his mind as they were hers. 

They were here together. It was no dream. None at all. 

The quiet had less of a heavy presence now as they lay wrapped up in the sheets with the sound of waves crashing outside the windows. His heartbeat beneath her fingertips. His slow and even breathing before he started to snore. It all seemed to fill up her room and settle in as if he was always meant to be there.


End file.
